


Should Have Gone For the Vulcan Tapestry

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Data has new quarters and Will wants to give him something to decorate them with. Turns out some people had the same idea. [AU, slice-of-life, complete.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All praise the Great Bird of the Galaxy. I do not own any part of the StarTrek franchise/universe. Reviews are my profit.
> 
> Happy International Fanworks day 2017, everyone.

Today, most of the senior staff had decided to hold the weekly poker game in Data's new quarters. The captain, as was more often the case as of late, had elected to join them.

Will was looking forward to this particular game.

After inserting his emotion chip about a month prior, Data had decided to finally make use of the more luxurious quarters he was entitled to as a bridge officer, moving out of his window-less standard rooms. Will couldn't wait to see what he'd done with the space.

He was the last to arrive. Not unlike the others before him – with the exception of Geordi and Deanna, who'd both helped Data decorate – he commented on two things first.

"Data, you have windows!" There was a beat and then: "What's with the plants?"

"Ah yes. As I have already told the others, I acquired most of them by accident. While in engineering, I mentioned to Geordi that I wished to acquire some additional potted plants for my new quarters. It seems someone overheard and spread the news. Due to the crew's generosity, I was gifted with twenty-seven potted plants in the next five point three hours, including an assortment of various cacti from Geordi, an orchid from Keiko, a Tulian Calliberry from Counsellor Troi, a succulent from Doctor Crusher and a bonsai from the captain."

"Ah. Um, if you'll excuse me, I think I have…erm…an…appointment to cancel."

"Will?" Deanna said in a suspicious tone. Then her eyes brightened with mirth. "You didn't!"

"Um, well, I kind of…I did." The first officer looked embarrassed.

"Oh Will." The counsellor dropped her head into her hands, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Before anyone could ask, the door indicator rung.

"Come in." Data stood up and moved towards the door.

The doors parted to admit what for all intents and purposes looked like a small tree. With violet flowers.

"Special delivery for Commander Data." An ensign stepped around the…tree. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Data's very green living space.

Then she spotted Data. "Uhm. This is for you, sir. It's from…"

"Me." Riker looked apologetic. "Lieutenant Meisner mentioned… well."

At the table behind him, Deanna and Beverly were in hysterics and Geordi was half coughing and half chuckling. The captain just smiled knowingly.

"It seems, Number One, that we both had the same _original_ idea."

"At least your tree is small, sir."

The ensign coughed discreetly.

"I hate to interrupt, sirs, but I where exactly should I put…"

"I will take care of that ensign. Thank you for your assistance." Data picked up the tree. The ensign took that as her cue to leave, looking grateful to be out of the situation as well as the presence of most of the command staff.

Data deposited the plant beside his sofa, looking vaguely amused.

"I would say 'thank you' but I believe 'I appreciate the thought' is more apt."

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. If I had known… well, I would have gone for the Vulcan tapestry." Will still looked sheepish.

The android shrugged in a what-can-you-do manner.

"At least I only mentioned the potted plants to Geordi. I would not know what to do with twenty-eight side tables."

That cued a new round of laughter.


End file.
